As The Years Pass By
by SpiritPuppyLuvrs
Summary: It's 2015 and the couples have their hands full! The kids are approaching toddlers and it'll cause more trouble as they grow older. What will happen next? This is a sequel to "When We Grow Old" Chapter 1 is up
1. To The Beach

Chapter 1:To The Beach

"Mommy, whatcha doing?" Ryan asked, sitting on Hali and Atem's bed. It was October.

"We're going on vacation. We're going to Hawaii." Hali explained, packing a bag.

"Where's Hawa-Hawa-" Ryan struggled with the word.

"It's all the way across the ocean in America. We have everything ready, except to pack." Hali said, as Atem entered the room. "Did you get the passports?"

Atem held up six booklets. "Right here. Ryan, you ready to go?"

"Yeah! We going now?" Ryan asked excitedly.

"Go where?" Kyle asked from the door. He went over and Atem picked him up. "You leaving me?" he asked, on the verge of tears.

"Not at all, you're going with us. We're going to Hawaii tomorrow for a week. We're going on a plane."

"Plane?" Both boys' eyes lit up.

"Now we can't go unless I pack, so go with Daddy." Hali laughed, and shooed them out and continued packing.

The group took off the next morning, two families at a time an hour apart. Both Mutou families took the first flight, the Wheelers took the second flight, and the Kaibas took the third flight.

"What do you think?" Hali asked the kids as they rubbed their ears.

"My ear feels funny." Kyle complained.

"That'll go away. Now we wait for the others. Your uncle Seto has to be there to check us in." Atem led the group to a set of chairs near the departures and arrivals board. The guys got the bags.

When the second flight arrived, Atem and Yugi went to get the Wheelers. "I'm bored." Ryan complained.

"Go play with Alisa." Hailey suggested. Alisa was playing with dolls with Taylor and Tara.

Ryan looked over at the girls and shook her head. "I don't play dolls.

"Fine, play with your brother." Hali answered with a sigh.

Atem and Yugi returned with both Wheeler families. "Hey, aloha." Luna greeted, hugging Hali, then Hailey.

"What's that?" Kyle asked.

"It means hello and goodbye." Linda answered, picking Kyle up. "Can you say it?"

"Aloe-ha!" Kyle shouted the last syllable like a laugh. The adults laughed. "What?" he asked.

"Just how you said it." Hali explained.

"I want up." Ryan begged, holding his arms up to Atem. Atem picked Ryan up. Ryan reached out and poked Kyle. "You're it."

"No way!" Kyle complained, wriggling. Luna and Atem set them down and they ran off.

"Stay in my sight!" Atem called, giving chase. He chased tehm as they chased each other down the hall. He followed them around the corner, but they weren't in view." Ryan? Kyle? This isn't funny."

Atem spotted bathrooms and went into the men's room. He checked all the stalls, but still couldn't find them. He stepped out of the men's room and got an idea. He called Hali. "I have a problem. The kids went into the women's room, I think."

Hali arrived a minute later. "I'll check. You sure they didn't go on ahead?" she asked.

"I would have seen them." Atem answered.

Hali went into the women's room and heard giggling. "Got you." Hali crowed, opening a bathroom stall. The twins were sitting on the floor, and looked up at her innocently. "Don't give me that innocent act, you scared Daddy."

Hali led the twins out of the restroom by the hand. "Say you're sorry to Daddy."

"Sorry, Daddy." Ryan and Kyle hugged Atem.

"That's okay." Atem picked them up and carried them back to where the others were. "Hali found them in the bathroom."

The Wheelers and Kaibas arrived and they headed to a group of condos by the beach. "Each family has their own condo." Seto said, handing each of the men keys.

"Is that beach?" Ryan asked, looking out the screen door.

"Yep. As soon as we're unpacked, we'll go out there." Hali promised.

"Cool." Ryan grinned.

Hali and Atem unpacked, dressing the kids in swimsuits. The others met them at the beach. Ryan ran over to the water and shrieked in surprise as the waves crashed against his legs. "It's attacking me!" he cried. "It's cold.

Atem ran over, laughing. "It won't hurt you if you stay with me." He promised.

"Okay." Ryan allowed Atem to pick him up.

"Boys, you need sunscreen!" Hali called from her spot on the beach. The others were putting sunscreen on the kids and themselves.

Atem carried Ryan back to Hali and put sunscreen on Ryan and himself. Then he carried Ryan to the water again. He waded into the water until Ryan's body was submerged. "Don't let go, Daddy." Ryan begged, in a quiet voice.

"I won't, little buddy." Atem promised.

"Daddy, I want in!" Ryan cried from the shore.

Still holding Ryan, Atem waded back to shore, picked Kyle up, and went back in. Kyle whined as the water touched him. "It's cold."

"Okay, boys. Go play, just stay where I can see you." Atem said, letting them run back to the shallow part of the water.

In November, Hali put her foot down. "Atem, it's time they learn to use the toilet. They're almost two and a half."

"Ryan's not willing and Kyle won't do anything his brother won't do." Atem reminded her, bringing the boys in.

Hali knelt in front of the twins. "Boys, your sisters will be learning to use the toilet soon, you don't want to be in diapers then, do you?" she asked.

"No." Kyle answered.

"Give it a try." Hali encouraged.

"Okay." Ryan nodded.

Atem led the boys upstairs. By the end of the year they were potty trained.

Atem approached Seth with an idea. "Let's renew our vows on our anniversary. They'll love it."

"I'll set it up." Seth nodded.

The other men planned weddings for their anniversaries as well.

Alisa began potty training.

Luke and Joanna began potty training in December.


	2. Break In

Chapter 32: Break In

Seto and Ishizu were sleeping in bed one night in January when an intruder entered the mansion through the back door.

Seto and Ishizu were awakened by the tinkling of breaking china. "What is that?" Ishizu whispered.

"I don't know, I'll check." Seto got out of bed, heading downstairs. "Who's there?" he demanded, going into the living room.

Seto was grabbed from behind, a knife pressed to his throat. "I'll kill you." A voice growled.

Seto elbowed the guy in the ribs, causing the man to lose his grip on him. They fought and the man got the upper hand, bringing the knife down, plunging it into Seto's chest. Seto cried out.

"Seto?" Ishizu asked, appearing at the top of the stairs. The man ran off. She hurried downstairs. "Seto!" she cried, running to him. He had collapsed. She called 911 and paramedics took Seto to the hospital.

"Mrs. Kaiba?" a nurse asked, exiting a trauma room.

"How is he?" Ishizu asked anxiously.

"He was stabbed in the chest. His heart was hit. It's not looking good. His heart isn't working properly. He'll need a heart transplant." The nurse answered.

"Can I see him?" Ishizu asked.

"Of course. He's in the cardiac ICU. He's high up on the list for a heart. He'll hopefully get one soon."

Ishizu followed the nurse to the cardiac ICU. "Seto…" she murmured. Tubes and wires snaked their way around Seto like a puppet.

Seto turned his head toward her. "Hey." He sighed.

"I was worried about you. Did the doctor tell you anything?" Ishizu asked, sitting on the bed.

"No, what's wrong with me?" Seto asked, looking panicky.

"Your heart was damaged in the attack. You'll need a new heart." Ishizu took his hand.

Seto relaxed a little. "So I'm not dying yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. And I hope not for a long time." Ishizu kissed him.

"Can you bring Isaiah here? I want to see him." Seto asked, a small smile playing across his lips at the mention of his son.

"Seto, I don't think that's a good idea. He might get scared. Are you worried about getting a heart?" Ishizu asked, changing the subject.

"If I have to I'll pay someone." Seto cracked a smile.

Ishizu laughed. "I don't think anyone would agree to that. Besides, I think it's illegal. Get some rest."

Seto kissed her and fell asleep.

"Momma!" Isaiah called, coming in the living room as she entered the mansion.

"Yeah, little guy?" Ishizu asked.

"Where Daddy?" Isaiah asked, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"He's in the hospital. He's being cared for by the doctors. He'll be home soon." Ishizu promised, hiding her worry.

"I see him?" Isaiah asked.

Ishizu picked him up. "Baby, I don't want you to get scared."

"I not scared." Isaiah said, scowling.

"I know, baby. Fine, you can see him for a little bit." Ishizu gave in.

"Thank you." Isaiah grinned at her. Ishizu sighed.

Seto was asleep when Ishizu brought Isaiah into the room the next morning. "Be quiet, you don't want to wake Daddy." Ishizu set him on the bed.

Seto turned his head and smiled. "Hey, little buddy."

"Daddy, you okay." Isaiah asked, hugging him.

"Fit as a fiddle." Seto answered. Ishizu rolled her eyes. "How are you?"

"I okay." Isaiah curled up in Seto's arms, pointing to Seto's IV. "What that?"

"It gives Daddy medicine to help him." Ishizu answered.

"Yuck!" Isaiah made a face.

That made Seto laugh so hard he began coughing. "Honey, you okay?" Ishizu asked, concerned.

Seto nodded, catching his breath. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He promised. Isaiah looked like he was about to cry. "Aw, little buddy, don't cry. I'm fine, see?"

Isaiah's lower lip quit quivering. "Okay." He said quietly.

"I love you, little munchkin. Give me a kiss." Seto waited while Isaiah crawled up and gave him a kiss. He looked up as a tall dark-haired man appeared in the doorway. "Mokuba."

"Unkie Mokie!" Isaiah cried, racing to the end of the bed to get to Mokuba.

"Hey, my handsome little nephew." Mokuba smiled, picking Isaiah up. "You been behaving?"

"Uh huh." Isaiah nodded.

"Mokuba, you didn't have to come home from college. I'm not on my deathbed." Seto rolled his eyes.

"You're close to it. Bro, it's the weekend. And I got time off work, so I'm fine. I drove all this way. Any word on a heart?" Mokuba asked.

"They're still looking." Ishizu answered.

"Thanks for coming. Smells like Isaiah needs a change."

"How much does Isaiah know?" Mokuba asked when Ishizu took Isaiah to the bathroom.

"Nothing. We don't want him to get scared. Besides, he's not even two. I don't think he'd understand even if we told him." Seto answered. "Someday we'll tell him."

"Are you scared?" Mokuba asked.

"No, no, a god would take me away from my family." Seto sighed, resting his head against the pillow.

'Rest." Ishizu said, coming back with Isaiah.

"I'll be here all weekend." Mokuba promised.

Seto fell asleep with Isaiah curled up next to him.

A week later, there was a rumbling and the groud shook violently. The lights in the hospital went out.

"Seto, are you okay?" Ishizu asked from a crouchd position on the floor. A car siren wailed outside.

"Yeah." Seto panted as the emergency lights came on. "Was that an earthquake?"

"Yeah." Ishizu stood up and gave him a kiss.

"Daddy!" Ryan cried, frightened from the twins' room upstairs. They'd been asleep.

"I'll check on them." Atem took the stairs two at a time and tried to open the door. It was stuck. Atem managed to open it by shoving the door with his shoulder.

The ground shuddered again and the boys cried, "Daddy!"

"It's okay, boys." Atem murmured, picking them up. Both boys wrapped their arms around his neck.

"What's that thunder?" Kyle asked.

"It's called an earthquake. It's just the ground shaking. Let Mommy and Daddy handle it, okay?" Atem asked, heading to Taylor and Tara's room. Both girls had slept through the earthquake.

"Is everyone okay?" Hali asked as Atem carried the boys downstairs.

"Scared but fine. The girls slept through it." Atem set the twins down, but they hugged his legs. "Any news?" he asked Hali, who was listening to a portable radio.

"There are tsunami warnings up and down the coast on the other side of the island. It won't hit us. We're too far inland."

"Good." Atem saat on the couch beside Hali, picking Ryan and Kyle up, setting them on his lap. They curled up against Atem's chest and fell asleep.

"What the hell was that?" Seth exclaimed, uncovering his head.

"An earthquake. Haven't you heard of one?" Kisara asked calmly.

"Yeah, but hearing of one and going through one are two different things." Seth grumbled.

"I'll go check on the kids. You call everyone." Kisara headed upstairs.

Seth picked up the phone. "It's dead, 'Sara." He called upstairs. He took out his cell phone, but found he had no reception. "No go, I guess." He muttered.

"Okay, the kids are back asleep. Any luck?" Kisara asked, coming back downstairs.

Seth shook his head. "Phone's dead, cell's got no reception." He answered.

"They'll have it back in a few days." Kisara shrugged.

"The good news is Seto can't bitch at me about work. I've been taking his role since he's been in the hospital." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Then quit." Kisara suggested.

"It's the best pay I can find. Besides, I couldn't do that to Seto." Seth answered. "I'm just complaining."

"It is pretty good pay." Kisara agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Seth smiled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Alisa screamed, jerking Yugi out of a light nap, as the earthquake struck.

"Can you check on her?" I was cooking dinner." Hailey poked her head in the living room from the kitchen. The power had gone out.

Yugi waited for the earthquake to stop and headed upstairs. Alisa was standing in her crib, eyes huge with fright. "Lisey, it's all right." He promised.

"What was that?" Alisa asked.

"It's just a little shaking. Nothing to worry about." Yugi promised. "Want to help me?"

"Yeah." Alisa hugged his neck as he carried her downstairs.

The shop was a complete mess, stuff strewn about the shop and Yugi groaned. "Great." He muttered.

"I help?" Alisa asked.

"Okay." Yugi set Alisa down. "Put all of this stuff here." Yugi organized the same stuff into piles and pointed to where they went. "That stuff goes there."

Yugi was organizing the top part of the shelves when he felt a tug on his jeans. "You done?" he asked, kneeling down. To his surprise, Alisa had it nice and neat. "Now this stuff goes here next to it."

With Alisa's help, Yugi got the shop organized in an hour. Hailey came in as Yugi and Alisa were finishing up. "You know that's child labor." She teased.

"I help Daddy." Alisa said proudly.

"I see that." Hailey went over and kissed Yugi

"She was a real big help. She did the lower shelves. I just piled the same ones together and showed her where it went. She's a smart little girl." Yugi picked Alisa up and kissed her cheek as she rubbed her eyes. "Looks like she still needs a nap."

"I'll go put her down." Hailey offered.

"Can I? You go get ice, I'll find the cooler to put our fridge stuff in." Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll go check on everyone while I'm out. I doubt we have phone service." Hailey said, kissing him, then Alisa on the cheek.

"Be careful." Yugi answered, looking worried.

"I will." Hailey promised. She headed out.

Yugi carried Alisa upstairs and tucked her into her crib. "Have a good nap, princess." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, Daddy." Alisa fell asleep quickly. Yugi left the room.

Lena was teaching a dance class when the earthquake hit and the power went out. "Is everyone okay?" she asked in the dark.

The group of students gave murmurs of yes. "Mrs. Wheeler?" one girl asked.

"Yeah, honey?" Lena asked, finding a flashlight and shined it at the girl.

"Is class over?" the girl asked. The kids in the class couldn't have been more than five or six years old.

"Yeah, your parents will want to take you home." Lena answered.

Parents arrived and took their children home. Joshia hurried in and hugged Lena. "Is Josh okay?" Lena asked.

"I checked in on him on the way here. The babysitter said he was fine. I saw him myself. He was scared, but I gave him his bear and he went back to sleep." Joshia kissed her.

"Everyone else?" Lena asked.

"They're probably fine." Joshia assured her.

"Good. Go back to work, I'll pick up Josh and meet you at home later." Lena said. "My class is over."

"Okay." Joshia agreed. He left.

Once the earthquake was over, Luna left her assistant to hold down the fort and went home. As she got out of the van, she was startled to find a pile of rubble where the house used to be. "Our house…" she murmured.

"Mrs. Wheeler, what a surprise to see you. The twins are fine." The babysitter told her as she appeared at her house.

"Our house is rubble. I just wanted to take them and find a place with friends. You'll get paid." Luna promised.

"Sure, they're taking a nap." The babysitter led her upstairs and Luna picked the twins up.

"Mommy." Joanna smiled sleepily.

"We're going. Say bye to Amanda." Luna told them, setting the twins down.

"Bye, Mandy." The twins hugged Amanda's legs.

"See you later." Amanda hugged them.

"Where we going?" Luke asked, as Luna drove to Atem and Hali's house.

"You guys are going to play with Ryan and Kyle." Luna told him, parking in front of the house.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Hali asked, when she answered the door.

"Can they play with Ryan and Kyle? I need to talk to you." Luna said, picking at a perfectly manicured nail.

Hali noticed. "What's wrong? Go play with Ryan and Kyle, they're upstairs." Hali told Luke and Joanna. "Atem, come down here." She called.

Atem came downstairs as Luna and Hali sat on the couch. "You can tell us anything." Hali assured her, squeezing her hand.

Luna took a deep breath and spoke really fast. "The earthquake destroyed our home. We have no place to go. I want to know if we can stay here."

Hali looked at Atem, who nodded. "You are welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks." Luna squeezed Hali's hand. "Any word from the others?"

"No, not yet. It's a good thing Joey's in New York." Atem commented.

"Yeah, it is. He would have probably been home at the time of the earthquake." Luna shuddered and let go of Hali's hand to wrap her arms around herself.

"Hey, I know what will make you feel better. Going shopping for new clothes for the kids and you." Hali said, jumping up.

Luna managed a smile while Atem rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that'd be great. We'd have to take the twins with us, so I can get clothes that fit them."

"That's no problem. I'll go get them." Hali headed upstairs.

"Women." Atem muttered, shaking his head.

"What about women?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"First thing you think about after a disaster is shopping." Atem answered.

"We have no clothes, Atem." Luna said coolly.

"I know." Atem answered.

Luna and Hali went shopping for clothes with the twins.


	3. Rebuilding

Chapter 33: Rebuilding

It took three days for phone service to return. When Luna checked her voicemail, she found fifteen increasingly frantic messages from Joey. She called Joey back. "Hello?" came Joey's worried voice.

"Joey, it's Luna. I-"

"Oh my God, I'm so happy to hear from you! I've been freaking out for the past three days." Joey's relieved voice interrupted. "How's everyone?"

"They're fine. I have something to tell you. The house is gone. It collapsed." Luna told him.

"What?!" Joey yelped.

"We're living at Atem and Hali's house. The twins think they're just having a long sleepover. They don't know yet. I've already arranged to have someone remove the debris. I'm afraid to go and look through it." Luna teared up at the thought.

"What day are they coming?" Joey asked, sensing her upset.

"Tuesday. What day are you coming home?" Luna asked.

"Tomorrow. We're done with the deal. I can't wait to see you guys. How are we going to afford to rebuild the house?" Joey asked.

"Seth offered. I've already started making plans for the house. I can't wait to see you, too." Luna murmured.

"I can't wait, either. How about I get us a hotel room and we spend tomorrow night there alone? It's been too long since we were together." Joey suggested.

"Sounds great. I'll talk to Atem and Hali about watching the twins." Luna looked at Hali, who nodded. "Go ahead and do it. What time does your flight come in?"

"Two-thirty. From Gate 12." Joey answered. "See you tomorrow, babe."

"See you then. I love you." Luna made kissy noises.

"Love you, too." Joey made kissy noises back. They hung up.

The next afternoon, Luna picked Joey up from the airport and brought him by where the house used to be. Joey said nothing as he gazed out over the ruins. "Joey, we'll rebuild on the site." Luna promised.

"I know. Tomorrow I'll go through it and find anything worth saving." Joey squeezed her hand.

"I got the kids new clothes. They don't know what happened. I haven't seen Tiger and Neko." Luna looked worried.

"They'll show up. Let's go. I want to see the kids before we go to the hotel." Joey drove to Hali and Atem's house.

"Daddy!" Luke and Joanna cried and ran to Joey, hugging his legs."

"Hey, kids. I missed you." Joey knelt in front of them. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah!" the twins exclaimed.

"Guess who showed up." Hali said, as the two cats came in the living room.

"Neko! Tiger!" Luna exclaimed, reaching down to pet them.

"They just showed up on the step while you were going. They were dirty but fine. I gave them a bath." Hali explained.

"Thanks." Luna smiled.

After the kids were put to bed, Luna and Joey went to the hotel. "Let me get into something more…comfortable." Luna grabbed a small bag and went into the bathroom.

Joey grinned and ordered champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries. Luna returned in a short nightgown that was purple lace and plunging neckline. "Wow." He murmured, going over. "That is new." Joey said, his eyes going wide.

Luna giggled. "When I knew we were going to a hotel, I bought it. You like it?"

Joey went over. "I love it." He kissed her, pulling her body against his.

There was a knock on the door and Joey groaned. "Who could that be?" Luna asked.

"Room service. I ordered some things." Joey let go of her. "Stay here looking hot."

Luna hid behind the door as Joey opened it. He took the tray of champagne and chocolate-covered strawberries from the waiter, paid him and shut the door. "Champagne? Chocolate-covered strawberries? Oh Joey…"

Joey poured two glasses of champagne from the bottle. "Help yourself."

Luna took a glass and sipped it. "Mmm…" she murmured, taking a bite of chocolate strawberry.

Joey led her to the bed and held a strawberry between his teeth. He leaned in and they both nibbled on the strawberry until their lips met. The kiss lingered until Joey's phone rang. "Damn." He muttered. He checked the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Luna asked.

"Hali and Atem. Hello?" Joey asked, answering. "Really? Okay. Thanks for telling us. Keep us updated."

"Who was that?" Luna asked, as Joey hung up.

"Like's got a low-grade fever. I told them to keep us updated." Joey explained.

"Do you think we should go home?" Luna asked, looking worried.

"Moons, you're killing me. It's just a little fever. We need this time together." Joey sighed. "But if you want, we'll go home."

"You're right, they'll be fine for one night." Luna sighed, pulling him closer. They made love. They fell asleep.

The house started to get rebuild.

Hali and Atem's third anniversary arrived along with Seth and Kisara's. They went out for lunch. "Wy are we going out to lunch? Don't we usually eat dinner?" Hali asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but today is special. You'll see." Seth answered, as the limo pulled in front of their favorite restaurant.

"You two are up to something." Kisara scowled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yep, but we won't tell you anything until time." Atem smiled. "Let's go inside.'

They were seated and they ordered. After dinner, the two men shared a look and dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me again?" they asked.

"Of course. We'll have to set a date and get everything ready." Hali said, already planning it in her head.

"How about in a few hours?" Seth asked.

"A few hours? That's too soon, we have nothing planned." Kisara said, frowning.

"Unless they already have it planned. You little sneak." Hali kissed Atem.

"Everyone's waiting at the church. The reception's at the mansion. It's just our close friends and family." Atem answered.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Kisara got up.

Seth paid for their lunch and they headed for the church. The girls were waiting for them. "See you in a few hours." Hali and Kisara kissed their husbands and followed the girls into the room.

"How are we going to have a dress? We were pregnant last time." Kisara asked.

"I made exact replicas of them in your size now." Luna explained.

"How's the building going?" Kisara asked Luna.

"Slowly. It's going to be months before we can move in." Luna sighed sadly.

"The offer still stands. You can stay as long as you need to and you help pay for things. Otherwise your husband will eat us out of house and home." Hali laughed and the other girls joined in.

David and Ali poked their heads in. "Hey, ladies. You about ready?" David asked.

"We haven't even started. Come in, Ali. Go away, David." Hali waved Ali in. "Come back in later."

"Need help?" Ali asked, shutting the door behind David as he waked away.

"Yeah, help us get into our dresses." Hali and Kisara got ready. "How did you guys keep this a secret?" Hali asked.

"It wasn't that hard. I can keep a secret." Hailey insisted. The other women rolled their eyes. "I can."

"Remember when I was going to surprise Joey for his birthday and you blew it?" Luna asked.

"I was young." Hailey said defensively.

"Enough." Ali said firmly.

"Where are the kids?" Hali asked.

"Our babysitters are watching them." Luna told Hali and Kisara. "Oh, that reminds me." Luna headed out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Kisara asked.

"To go get the kids. We have the cutest dresses for the girls. They'll go down the aisle on one at a time, throwing flower petals.

"I bet the boys are going to look cute in the tuxes." Hali smiled as the kids came in.

One at a time, Luna dressed each kid for the wedding. Taylor, Tara, and Sara were in white dresses with a pink sash and pink ribbons in their hair. The rest of the girls had pink dresses with a white sash and white ribbons in their hair. The boys looked like little penguins in black tuxes with white shirts.

"You boys look so handsome!" Hali gushed, adjusting Ryan's bow tie. "And you girls look so pretty."

"Thank you." Taylor blushed.

David returned finally. "They're at the altar. Let's go."

"You look pretty, Mommy." Ryan complimented.

"Thank you." Hali smiled.

David led the group out. "David?" Kisara asked shyly.

"Yeah, Kisara?" David asked as they stopped at the door to the sanctuary.

"Since my father is dead, will you walk me down the aisle?" Kisara asked.

"Who walked you down last time?" David asked.

"My uncle. He can't make it this time." Kisara answered.

"I'd love to walk you down the aisle." David smiled.

The three little girls walked down the aisle, throwing flowers in the air. Then came the brides' maids where were Hailey, Luna, Lena, and Ishizu.

"Only for my baby. And my cousin's wife." Seth conceded, glancing at Atem.

"Thank you." Hali hugged Seth. "What are we waiting for? Let's party!"

The guests all sat down and dinner was served. It was streak or chicken. "How did you know what I'd want?" Hali asked Atem.

"I've known you ten plus years. I've leaned a few things about you." Atem smiled. He kissed her, his hand lingering at the small of her back. "And the girls helped."

"Not here. When we get home." Hali gave him a lingering kiss and pulled away.

"We're not going back to the house." Atem smiled wider.

"We're not? Where are we going?" Hali asked, surprised.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Atem winked.

Hali giggled. "Who's watching the kids? And the house?"

"Our guests. I love them, but I can't wait until their house is ready. It's too crowded." Atem shook his head.

"Time for the toasts." Seth told Atem.

The toasts were given and the two couples hit the dance floor "We missed the last time around." Hali sighed, as he pulled her close.

"I know. Can you believe it's been three years and four kids?" Atem asked, managing a weak smile, despite the memory of the previous event.

"Hey, no sadness. This is supposed to be a happy day." Hali touched his cheek.

"You're right." Atem smiled more genuinely.

"Daddy?" a smile voice asked from around his knees. Atem looked down. Tara was staring up at him, her brown eyes huge on her face.

"You want to dance?" Atem asked. Tara nodded. He looked at Hali. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Go ahead. I'll dance with David." Hali disappeared into the crowd.

Atem picked Tara up. "You're so pretty in that dress, Tara." He complimented as he took her hand and danced to the song.

"Thank you." Tara mumbled. Over Tara's shoulder, he saw Seth dancing with Taylor and jealously shot through him.

When the song ended, Seth came over. "Wanna trade?" he asked.

"Kids or wives?" Atem asked.

Seth laughed. "Kids."

Atem and Seth switched kids and Seth danced off with Tara. "Hi, Tay-Tay." He murmured, kissing Taylor's cheek.

"Hi, Daddy." Taylor hugged his neck. "I wuv you."

"I love you, too." Atem said, a huge smile spreading across his face.

Hali returned at the end of the song and took Taylor from him. Taylor was yawning and rubbed her eyes. "The kids are getting tired. We'll put them in the guest bedroom until it's time to leave."

Atem checked his watch. "It's almost time. We better get home. We still need to change." They went and changed.

"We're going to Hawaii?" Hali asked, eyes lighting up. Then she frowned. "Am I packed for that?"

"The girls packed for you. I don't even know what is in there. I hope it's skimpy bikinis and even skimpy lingerie. I remember you saying you wanted to get to Hawaii. Since we didn't get to go last time, we're going this time"

"You know me so well." Hali hugged and kissed him.

Atem grinned. "I pay attention."

They got on the plane and it took off. Hali and Kisara fell asleep with their heads on their husband's shoulder.

"Hali, wake up." Atem murmured, as the plane was about to land.

"Hm?" Hali blinked and lifted her head. "Where are we?" she asked sleepily.

"We're about to land." Atem pointed out the window.

Hali leaned over Atem and smiled as she took in the Hawaiian scenery as they approached the airport. "It's beautiful." She murmured.

"Not as beautiful as you." Atem kissed her.

"You are sweet." Hali sat back in her seat as the pilot announced that they were landing.

The plane landed and they got off. "I don't have any clothes to change into." Hali panicked.

"Relax, look in your other carry-on." Atem handed her the bag. He led her to the nearest bathrooms and they went inside their respective bathrooms. Kisara and Seth did the same.

Atem came out first in a white short-sleeved shirt and shorts. Then Hali came out in a tank top in and jean shorts. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling.

"Hot." Atem grinned.

Hali laughed. "After three kids, you still find me sexy."

Atem pulled her close. "Of course I do. I'll show you all this week." He murmured against her ear.

Hali shivered in anticipation. "Can't wait. Oh, better let Luna and Joey know we made it safely."

Atem groaned, pulling away as she dialed the number. He looked at Seth and both rolled their eyes. "Women."

As Hali hung up, she said, "The kids are fine. Luna and Joey were glad to hear from us."

"We'll, go get the bags. Wait here." Seth and Atem went to get the bags.

"I love those shoes." Hali smiled, nodding to the flip flops that Kisara was wearing. The straps had jewels on it.

"Oh these? I found them in my bag. One of the girls must have bought them. Your top is cute. I like the lace." Kisara complimented.

"I thought it was an undershirt until I realized it was the only top in the bag." Hali giggled.

"What's all the giggles about?" Atem asked as the two men returned. Atem kissed her.

"Girl stuff. Let's go." Hali and Kisara followed the men out of the airport.

"We'll get the cars." Seth led Atem to get the cars. They returned, Seth in a red convertible and Atem was in a blue convertible. "What do you think?" Seth asked.

"Perfect." Kisara and Hali smiled. They got in as the men put the suitcases and bags in the car. They drove off, Seth in the lead.

"Wow!" Hali exclaimed as she got out of the vehicle. The condos were right by the ocean. "How did you get us by the beach?" she asked Atem.

"Seth." Atem turned to Seth. "Which one is ours?"

"The right one. Meet you at the beach." Seth carried the bags into the condo on the left.

Hali held the door open for atem as he carried the bags inside. He dropped them in the bedroom, panting a little from the effort. "Very sexy." Hali commented from the doorway.

Atem turned toward her, a small smile playing across his lips. "Come here."

Hali sasheyed over and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Now that I'm here, what are you going to do with me?" she murmured.

Atem kissed her urgently. "I want you." He murmured against her lips.

"We're supposed to meet them at the beach." Hali reminded him, pulling her head back an inch.

"They can wait." Atem grinned and pulled her to the bed. They made love.

"What took you guys so long?" Kisara asked, as Atem and Hali came out of the condo in their swimsuits.

"I know." Seth grinned. "They did the nasty."

"That is none of your business." Hali said hautily.

Seth's grin widened. "Yep, that proves it."

"Can I kill your cousin?" Hali asked Atem.

Atem shrugged. "Go ahead."

"I'm your favorite cousin." Seth scowled.

"You're my only cousin." Atem smiled. He led Hali by the hand to the ocean.

The two couples explored the islands and volcanoes and then returned home.

Seto was sleeping one morning when a doctor came in. "Mrs. Kaiba, we have good news. We found a heart. We can go into surgery now."

"Honey, wake up." Ishizu shook Seto gently. Seto slept on

Seto went into surgery.

Seto woke up to find Ishizu sitting on the bed holding his hand. "Hey." He murmured, sleepily.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Ishizu asked, kissing him.

"Tired, why?" Seto asked, curious.

"You got a new heart. I tried to wake you to tell you, but you wouldn't wake up. I was so worried." Ishizu started crying.

"Don't worry, Izzy. I'm too mean to die." Seto smiled.

Ishizu stopped crying. "You haven't called me that since we were dating." She smiled. "You are goofy under painkillers. Get some sleep.

Seto fell asleep. He was released in early March.


	4. Back at the Altar

Chapter 34: Back at the Altar

Hailey was performing one day in March when the stage manager signaled her to stop at the end of a song. "I have no idea what's going on." She told the audience, as Yugi came on stage. He was holding a microphone. "What's going on, Yugi?"

"Well, I have a question to ask you and I thought this would be the perfect place to do it." Yugi got down on one knee. "Will you marry me again?"

Hailey gasped as the crowd cheered. "Is this like what Atem and Seth did?"

"Yeah, except it's tomorrow.' Yugi said. "Will you?"

Hailey knelt and kissed him. "Of course."

The crowd cheered louder as the couple stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi said, kissing Hailey again.

"See you then." Hailey started up a new song as Yugi went off stage.

The next morning the girls went to the spa to get pampered. "Why didn't we do this for our weddings?" Hali asked.

"The church was only available for after lunch and they wanted to propose after lunch." Luna explained. "Better late than never."

"Next time, we do a spa day." Kisara said firmly. The girls agreed.

After the spa day, they went and got their hair and nails done. By afternoon, they were ready for the wedding. Alisa was dressed in a baby pink dress. "You look so cute." Hailey gushed.

"You look pretty." Alisa grinned as Hailey picked her up. There was a rip and a tear appeared along the right side of Hailey's dress.

"Oh God, I can't get married like this!" Hailey panicked, handing Alisa to Luna.

"Don't worry you can borro mine. Hali, go back to my house and get it." Lena told Hlai, handing her the house keys. "It's in the master closet on the top shelf."

"I'll bring it back." Hali promised and left.

"Why can't I borrow Hali's?" Hailey asked.

"She's a size smaller and has bigger boobs." Luna explained. "I'd loan you mine, but I found it ruined."

"I'm sorry." Hailey hugged her.

"Thanks." Luna smiled.

Hali returned with a white box, which she handed to Luna. Luna handed the keys to Lena. "Just make sure you change as soon as the reception is over." Lena said. "I don't want you dirtying up."

"You don't have to worry about that, they have sex naked." Hali assured Lena.

Hailey glared at Hali. "And how do you know that?"

"You just told us." Hali grinned.

Hailey giggled, embarrassed. "Oops."

"Let's get you into my dress." Lena took the dress from the box.

Hailey slipped into the dress as Ali came in the room. "That's not your dress." She said, as Alisa ran over. Ali picked her up.

"It's Lena's. Mine ripped picking this tyke up." Hailey smiled.

"That's awful. Can you fix it, Luna?" Ali asked.

"Yeah, after I finish my dress. I want to have something to give to Jo. Plus it's in case Joey pulls a stunt like the others have." Luna explained. "It's romantic and all, but I've got a month until it happens. If you guys know, don't tell me."

"We don't know a thing." Hailey promised.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Ali checked her watch. "It's time to go."

David arrived and walked Hailey down the aisle. Hailey and Yugi exchanged vows and the group headed to the mansion.

"Wow, you planned all this?" Hailey asked Yugi.

"With the girls' help. Hali made the cake. Your favorite." Yugi kissed her.

"Aw, that's sweet." Hailey hugged Hali. "Thanks, guys."

The guests sat down for dinner. It was chicken or fish, made by Hali. "You should start a catering business." Hailey suggested, taking a bite of chicken.

"I never thought of it. I enjoy taking care of the kids. I might try it when they're older." Hali smiled at Atem. "What do you think?"

"I think whenever you want to, you have my blessing." Atem answered with a smile.

"When you're ready, I'll help you start it." Seth offered from the end of the table.

"Thanks, but it won't be for a while." Hali smiled gratefully at Seth.

After the dinner, Yugi led Hailey onto the dance floor. As they danced, Hailey tried to guess where they were going after the reception. "Hawaii?" Hailey guessed.

"We went there last time. No." Yugi smiled as he sipped champagne.

"Paris?" Hailey guessed.

"Nope." Yug's smile widened.

"Jamaica?" Hailey guessed, getting frustrated.

"Stop guessing, you'll find out soon enough." Yugi laughed.

"Daddy?" came a voice from around Yugi's knees.

Yugi looked down. Alisa was at his feet, looking up at him. "Do you mind if I dance with the little lady?" he asked Hailey.

"Go ahead. Just don't steal him from me, okay, Lisey?" Hailey asked as Yugi picked her up.

"OH, I forgot to ask. Why aren't you wearing your dress?" Yugi asked.

"Mine ripped so Lena loaned me hers." Hailey explained. "How did you know?"

"I may not know about fashion, but I can tell when you wear a different dress." Yugi kissed her.

"Smoochie." Alisa kissed Yugi's cheek.

Yugi laughed and kissed her back. "Let's go dance."

"I'll see you later." Hailey kissed Alisa's cheek and disappeared into the crowd.

Yugi danced around the dance floor, holding Alisa. "You're so pretty , Lisey." He complimented.

"Thank you." Alisa buried her face into his shoulder with a yawn.

Hailey returned with Hali. "Looks like it's nap time." Hali took Alisa and headed to the mansion.

"It's time to go." Yugi took her by the hand and they headed off in a limo to the airport.

"Rio de Janeiro?" Hailey asked, excitedly.

"I thought it would be somewhere exciting and new. What do you think?" Yugi asked.

Hailey hugged him hard. "I love it!"

"Okay, I get it. Can I breathe?" Yugi gasped.

Hailey pulled back. "Oh, sorry."

Hailey and Yugi got on the plane. When it landed, they got their luggage and Yugi went to get their car.

"No convertible?" Hailey asked as Yugi got out of an SUV.

"They didn't have one left." Yugi put the bags in the hatch and he drove them to the hotel. "Wow, this is great!" Hailey exclaimed. "And it's right on the beach, too."

"They also have a spa." Yugi grinned. "You can get pampered like a queen."

"We can get pampered. Most spas have a men's package. Massages, pedicure, manicure, hot stone massage." Hailey pointed out as they entered the hotel.

Yugi made a face. "I don't have my nails done like a girl."

"They just put a clear polish on it After they trim your nails. Please?" Hailey asked, giving him puppy-dog eyes. "It's something we can do together."

"Okay, okay. Just don't tell the guys." Yugi grumbled. He checked them in and headed upstairs to their room.

"It's so romantic." Hailey sighed, flopping on the bed.

Yugi went over, feeling confident. He climbed on the bed, kissing her. "I love you." He murmured against her lips.

"Want me to change into something more comfortable?" Hailey asked, winking up at him.

Yugi crawled up to the head of the bed as Hailey got out of bed. Hailey grabbed a bag and went into the bathroom.

Hailey came out of the bathroom in a red lacy nightgown that was short. "What do you think?" Hailey asked, twirling.

It took Yugi a moment to find his voice, his cheeks bright red. Hailey giggled. "That's not you." He said, eyes wide.

"No, it isn't. Apparently Hali picked this out. You like?" Hailey asked, going over.

Yugi nodded, his heart pounding in his throat. He helped her onto the bed, kissing her. They made love.

The next morning they went to the spa. Hailey got a massage and a manicure and pedicure. She also had her hair done.

Yugi got a massage and a manicure and pedicure reluctantly.

Hailey and Yugi explord the city and jungle around it and went home.


End file.
